Gramps' Lingo
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Side story to 'To Be With You'] Gramps has a language all of his own, and very few people other than his immediate family understands him. What happens when Kai finds out that he can?


Title: Gramp's Lingo.  
Summary: Gramps has a language all of his own, and very few people -other than his immediate family- understands him. What happens when Kai finds out that he can?  
Pairings: None.  
Warnings: None, really. Other than Grandpa talking gibberish, of course.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

This fic is dedicated to Tuli-susi. She asked me if I could do a side fic for "To Be With You" and since she is so nice and such a loyal reviewer, how on earth can I possibly say no? It's happens before Barthez Battalion moved to Japan, so you won't be seeing any of them in this ficlet. Sorry. You might have to read chapter 13 of the fore mention story to understand what's happening, though it shouldn't really be neccassary. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Hiro! Gramps is saying something, and I don't know what he means!"

It's the same thing, day in and day out. Grandpa would bestow his wonderful knowledge upon the young bladers, only to receive looks of confusion. They would take a minute to digest the words, hoping the true meaning will reveal itself, only to be severely disappointed, and thus, would result with them running around the dojo, looking for the translator.

Aka, Hiro Granger.

Tyson, too, is beginning to pick up the uncommon lingo, but he has much further to go before becoming a full fledge Grandpa translator.

The said lingo is often referred to "Gramps Speak" as it is in a class all of it's own. It's a cross between surfer dude, gangster, hip-hop artist and a bit of rap. It's doesn't make any sense and one wonders how four completely different types of lingo can ever be formed into one.

And yet, Grandpa Granger does it so fluently.

Hiro sighs and rubs his eyes as Max appears from the dojo in distress and confusion clearly in his eyes. "What did he say exactly, Max?"

"Something about a 'pad' with rules, digging and a word, or something."

Hiro burrows his brow, deep in thought. He takes the information that Max has provided and slowly goes through his memory banks, looking for any situation where he has heard those words before.

Pad means home. Rules? He must be referring to the rules they have at the dojo. But where does digging and words come into it? Oh, right. _Word?_ sometimes mean "Do you understand?" and so does _Ya dig?._

Hiro laughs softly. "He's just trying to say that there are certain rules with the dojo that you already knew about and if you remember and understand them, that's all."

Max breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought he was asking me to go dig for something."

Hiro laughs. "He said, 'Ya dig?', right?"

Max nods. "I think so. What did he really mean?"

"He was just asking if you understand."

"Oh," Max says slowly, his expression oddly blank. "Why didn't he just say that?"

Hiro laughs again. "I may know a lot of things in this world, Max, but I don't know that."

"Hiro, what are you doing?"

Hiro looks up over his shoulder as Kai appears behind him, a slight frown on his face. If there is one person on this earth that hates "Gramps Lingo" more than anyone, it has to be Kai. He can understand most things in life, but the words that tumble out of Gramps mouth often leaves him baffled.

"Sup?" Hiro smirks, deciding to have himself a little bit of fun. "Me and ma homie," he says, indicating to Max. "are here to lay down the rules of this pad, word?"

Kai blinks slowly, his expression blank. "…That has be to the scariest thing I have ever heard you say."

Max laughs out loud as Hiro's smirk widens. "We better be careful, Kai," Max says, with a bright smile on his face. "One day Hiro might be talking just like Gramps, and who will be able to translate then?"

"There is Tyson," Hiro says.

"Oh, yes," Kai says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "He's perfect for the job, isn't he? After a few more years."

"Hey guys!"

"Ah," Kai says, turning to face the voice. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey, talking about me, were ya?" Tyson asks, a wide grin on his face, his hand moving to rub the back of his head. Ray, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny all appear behind him, all wincing slightly, waiting for a war of words to rage in a minute.

First, Tyson would say something that gets up Kai's nose. Next Kai would make some insulting remark, which prompts Tyson to remind Kai who the champion is, which prompts Kai to remind him who actually defeated Brooklyn. Tyson would then huff and call Kai a jealous jerk, who then would respond by calling Tyson a narcissistic prick. And the fight would end there, because Tyson doesn't know what 'narcissistic' means.

"Yes, we were," Hiro says before Kai has a chance to fire off some scathing insult. "We were discussing how you managed to skip practice the last two days."

Tyson noticeably winces at the ice in Hiro's voice. "Hey, I'm a busy guy. It's not my fault every little munchkin and their dog wants a piece of me," he explains crossing his arms over his chest and his nose in the air. "It's so hard to be me."

Kai rolls his eyes. "My heart bleeds for you, Tyson."

"Well, no one is challenging you now, are they World Champion?" Hiro asks.

"Well, no," Tyson reluctantly mutters.

"Then lets go, you need to catch up." With those words, Hiro turns on his heel and starts towards the entrance of the dojo. Tyson scowls after him, before slumping in defeat and dragging his feet behind him.

"Yo, homies," Grandpa says, appearing out of nowhere, startling everyone. "be back before grub time, or you will have this pad spotless before lights out, ya dig?"

Ray blinks, along with everyone else. "I'm sorry, what?"

Hiro sighs and rolls his eyes, getting ready to explain what he means when, surprisingly, someone else beats him to it.

"He said that we need to be back around lunch time or you will have to do all your chores before bed."

Hiro snaps his gaze towards Kai, his eyes wide. Everyone else turn their shock expressions towards him as well, their mouths hanging open, their eyes wide. Kai scowls at the group, wondering why they are acting in such a manner when suddenly it dawns on him as well.

"…Oh my god," Kai nearly whimpers, looking down at his hands in near disgust. "I just translated that, didn't I?"

Hiro smiles widely at his distress. "Even better than I could!"

"Argh!" Kai screams suddenly, clutching his head in his hands, turning his back to everyone. "I don't believe this. I'm becoming one of you."

Tyson whistles. "Wow, Kai. You manage to learn "Gramps Speak" in just a few years. That's amazing," he then forces a cough. "of course I could have done it, too."

Hiro ignores his little brother and turns his attention to tormenting Kai. "Face it, Kai, you're one of us now. Come to the dark side."

Kai rapidly shakes his head. "No, this can't be happening. I'm beginning to understand him. I'm beginning to understand how the Granger's mind works."

"Wow, poor Kai," Ray mutters as Hiro pulls Kai away from banging his head repeatedly on the dojo door.

"Yeah," Max says, his voice full of sympathy. "he's taking this pretty bad."

Ray folds his arms across his chest and nods sharply. "I would be too, I mean beginning to actually understand gramps is scary, but understanding him enough to actually translate what he says is worst."

"He's probably afraid he's losing his mind," Max adds softly.

"I can't say I'm surprised."

Gramps laughs loudly at the distress teen. "Sup, home boy?"

"Shut up," Kai whines, "I'm not listening to you."

Hiro stands a little way from the group, laughing so hard that there are tears in his eyes. Now, this is a memory he will cherish forever. The day Kai learns to translate "Gramps Speak". A day he saw Kai freak out for the first time. It will be a memory he will never forget.

A memory he will never let Kai forget.

Ever.

* * *

Ta da! Finished. I do like a challenge, but doing Gramps lingo has to be the hardest thing for me. I so badly wanted to make him Australian as I'm Australian so I find the Aussie slang incredibly easy to do. Plus, I love it to bits :p

Ah, well, just a pointless little oneshot. I hope you liked it enough to leave a review. Please?


End file.
